


En Tu Mirar

by ElsyAnimetronik



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: +18, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsyAnimetronik/pseuds/ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Ya se lo había callado mucho, inclusive se centró en otras cosas para no darle importancia a aquellos pensamientos, pero no importa que tanto corriese, tarde o temprano se encontraría con la realidad de una vez por todas.





	En Tu Mirar

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mundo y todas las criaturas que lo habitan!  
> Quienes me recuerden por fics como  
> “Memories Of Love (Recuerdos de un amor)”  
> “Enamorado de mi enemigo”<— Primer fic YAOI  
> “Dark Lady”  
> “Que comience la aventura” <—Fic de pokémon que nadie leyó porque les ha valido vinagre XD  
> “Carta a Sakura” <—Fic resubido. Y que por lo visto es mejor recibido XD  
> Les regreso aquí con mis ocurrencias y de paso les informo los sitios en donde estarán publicadas mis historias (tanto originales como fanfics)  
> Re subiré los demás Fanfics  
> Pero a lo que vengo, reaparezco con este fanfic YAOI BoyxBoy del anime Cardfitgh!!!Vanguard (el anime no es YAOI, pero Aichi y Kai se shippean solitos los condenados)  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, (sólo los tome prestados para escribir marihuanadas XD), son propiedad de Bushiroad y Akira Ito.  
> Está ambientado después de las nacionales y antes de la segunda temporada, aunque se presentaran variaciones (se cuenta entonces como UA?)  
> Ya dejo de hacerles perder el tiempo.  
> A Leer!

**_Hola mundo y todas las criaturas que lo habitan!_ **

**_Quienes me recuerden por fics como_ **

**_“Memories Of Love (Recuerdos de un amor)”_ **

**_“Enamorado de mi enemigo” <— Primer fic YAOI_ **

**_“Dark Lady”_ **

**_“Que comience la aventura” <—Fic de pokémon que nadie leyó porque les ha valido vinagre XD_ **

**_“Carta a Sakura” <—Fic resubido. Y que por lo visto es mejor recibido XD_ **

**_Les regreso aquí con mis ocurrencias y de paso les informo los sitios en donde estarán publicadas mis historias (tanto originales como fanfics)_ **

**_Re subiré los demás Fanfics_ **

**_Pero a lo que vengo, reaparezco con este fanfic YAOI BoyxBoy del anime Cardfitgh!!!Vanguard (el anime no es YAOI, pero Aichi y Kai se shippean solitos los condenados)_ **

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, (sólo los tome prestados para escribir marihuanadas XD), son propiedad de Bushiroad y Akira Ito.** _

**_Está ambientado después de las nacionales y antes de la segunda temporada, aunque se presentaran variaciones (se cuenta entonces como UA?)_ **

**_Ya dejo de hacerles perder el tiempo._ **

**_A Leer!_ **

**~El comienzo~**

**~Flashback~**

 

— _No tenía nada más que miedo y deseos de nunca salir de mi habitación, de no ser por Emi, creo que ni siquiera me atrevería a despertar._

_Desde pequeño he sido débil, siempre he preferido ocultarme y no meterme en problemas, de hecho no hablaba con nadie, sabía que más temprano que tarde terminaría siendo objeto de burlas._

_Nunca comprendí el porqué, de hecho sigo sin comprenderlo, nunca me metía en pleitos y siempre terminaba golpeado por los demás, no había día que no regresase a casa siendo un asco, muchas veces mi madre fue a hablar a la escuela pero eso sólo terminaba empeorando las cosas, termine por rendirme y pedirle a mi madre que dejara las cosas como estaba, aunque por supuesto ella no lo permitió así que los tormentos continuaron intensificándose cada vez más._

_Finalmente termine siendo transferido de escuela, se supone que eso era bueno, ¿verdad?_

_Pues no._

_Más tarde en acoplarme a la ruta para llegar a la escuela que en ser molestado por los chicos, sabía que no importaba nada de lo que hiciese, las cosas sólo irían a peor, así que antes de llegar a casa pasaba por un parque y me limpiaba un poco, para disimular los raspones en la cara, por lo sucio de la ropa, simplemente decía que me había caído jugando con mis compañeros._

_Ellos eran todo menos compañeros…_

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

 

— ¡Aichi Sendo! — Llamó firmemente el profesor Mark, quien estaba segundos antes prendido dando su clase sobre el periodo Sengoku, no era nuevo para ninguno de sus alumnos que él, una vez encarrilado con ese tema no desistiría de su pasión por el tema, lo curioso es que por muy sobre exaltado que fuese con sus clases todos sus alumnos se llevaban poco o mucho de aprendizaje, tal vez porque se la pasaba gritando todo el tiempo o bien porque se adentraba en cada uno de los generales así como les hacía participes a los chicos, posiblemente ahí estuviese el secreto del porqué era el único profesor de historia del que los alumnos esperaban la próxima clase.

 

Pero esta vez era distinto, era bien sabido por el profesor que algunos no veían ni siquiera la fecha de caducidad de las golosinas que consumían, pero que un chico en específico o mejor dicho “ese chico” en específico no le estuviese prestando atención era raro, antes lo podía entender, pero ahora no.

 

O quizás sí.

 

— ¿Eh? — El chico de cabello azul salió de su trance se puso de pie y dirigió su vista al profesor.

 

—Dígame, ¿en qué año fue el primer levantamiento de los bonzos y fieles de la secta Ikko?

 

El chico se quedó helado, estaba seguro de que no estaba hablando de eso, de hecho podría jurar que ya lo habían visto muchísimas clases antes, pero estaba tan ido en sus memorias que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

 

—Amm… etto. — Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un simpático rubor que dejaba en evidencia su falta de atención, esas mejillas encendidas eran conocidas por todos, claro antes eran de vergüenza, vergüenza a decir algo y que comenzaran a molestarlo pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez estaba apenado por no prestar atención en clases, aunque también estaba el hecho de que su memoria solía fallarle casi siempre y más en cuanto a Historia se trataba.

 

Así que se podía decir que estaba sólo un poco, fuera de lo normal.

 

—Esto…. ¿1480?

 

Era un hecho, él solito se había atado la soga al cuello.

 

— ¡Error!, terminando las clases irá a la sala de maestros jovencito. — Finalizó su sentencia y regresó la vista a la pizarra dejando así que Aichi se sentase y sintiese como un bobo, aunque algo lo saco de esa nube, y eso era que ninguno de sus compañeros lo estaba atacando ni estaban murmurando, por lo visto el que fuese el actual campeón de Cardfight!! Vanguard, tenía su poderosa ventaja y esa era que le molestaban menos, de hecho después de sus peleas en las rondas eliminatorias todos sentían cierto temor hacia él.

 

No era secreto para Aichi que eso era a causa de Psyqualia, pero que le iba hacer, aunque les explicase nadie le entendería o creería, de hecho estaba 100% seguro de que le creerían loco y que las burlas se iban a poner aún peor, así que optó por callárselo, aunque de igual modo le incomodaba que sus compañeros le tratasen como el gran amo.

 

Las clases concluyeron y como ya era de esperar Aichi tuvo que ir a la sala de maestros a ver cómo podía salvarse de lo que era evidente, una ración extra de trabajos.

 

**~En Card Capital~**

 

— ¿Dónde está Aichi? — Preguntó un rubio de ojos grises que veía llegar a Morikawa e Izaki sin el enano mencionado.

 

—Se ha distraído en clase y el profesor le ha pillado. — Dijo el castaño de cabello abultado.

 

—Últimamente le ha estado pasando mucho, ¿no creen? — Esta vez fue la cajera de Card Capital quien habló, la verdad es que ella había estado muy poco últimamente, pero aun así era capaz de estar al tanto de sus amigos.

 

Y desde hace días que notaba que el peliazul no se paseaba por la tienda, sabía que el chico conocía varias tiendas de cartas y que posiblemente estaba paseándose por ellas, pero algo no le agradaba del todo, era como si Aichi estuviese preocupado por algo, pero la pregunta era.

¿Qué le está pasando?

 

—Creí que estaría por aquí. — Se escuchó una voz seria, imponente y tranquila.

 

— ¡Kai! — Llamaron todos al joven castaño que había entrado a la tienda, este como era propio de él, los ignoró por completo tratando de encontrar al pequeño del que estaban hablando, por alguna extraña razón creyó que lo estaban ocultando.

 

Ni él entendía porque esa idea le había cruzado por la mente pero no podía hacerle nada, esa idea ya se había clavado en su cabeza y no se iría tan rápido.

 

—Aichi no está y no creo que venga. — Repitió su explicación Izaki.

 

—Bueno, bueno, que lo hayan mandado a la sala de profesores no significa que no vaya a venir. — Repuso Miwa, al oír la sentencia de Izaki, pero principalmente por ver la cara de fastidio de su amigo.

 

—Lo más importante, ¿qué haces por aquí Kai? — El castaño vio de reojo a Miwa, y este pudo sentir que Kai quería estrangularlo, era claro que Kai tergiverso el significado de las palabras del rubio, pero que se le iba a hacer, ese chico era así.

 

—Lo vi hace tres semanas.

 

**~Flashback En Voz Alta~**

 

En un parque muy concurrido, estaba recostado sobre una banca, era el único estudiante que estaba en ese parque, por lo que la gente murmuraba que me había saltado las clases.

 

A pesar de todo aquello estaba muy al pendiente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

—Eso… debe ser bueno.

Escuché una voz o mejor dicho un susurro, motivo por el cual abrí los ojos y me senté.

 

— _¿Aichi?_

Comencé a seguirlo con la mirada, iba caminando sin rumbo, por lo visto.

 

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Pregunté para mí mismo, más que para alguien más.

 

Entrecerré un poco mis ojos y me levante de aquella banca, estaba claro que él no veía hacia donde iba, o si quiera en donde estaba.

 

— ¡Aichi! — Le llamé con fuerza.

 

En otras ocasiones habría volteado, asombrado de encontrarnos, pero en esta ocasión no era así.

 

Aichi, seguía diciendo cosas intangibles, corrí tras él, a pesar de ir distraído caminaba bastante rápido.

 

Logré rebasarle un poco, pero...

 

En fin sólo pude ver la expresión desorbitada que llevaba, cosa que en mi opinión no era señal de algo bueno.

 

Él por su parte pasó sin pena ni gloria frente de mí.

 

**~Fin Del Flashback En Voz Alta~**

 

Ignorando la repentina pausa y extraña continuación del castaño, todos los demás comenzaron a sacar conclusiones.

 

— _Por nada del mundo les digo que no le alcancé por chocar con una banca._ — Desvió ligeramente la vista. Esperando que nadie le hiciese la observación de su abrupta continuación, sobre todo el rubio que a pesar de todo era demasiado observador.

 

¡Oh sí!

 

Kai jamás revelaría su ligera torpeza.

 

A partir del relato del chico, la curiosidad de todos aumento un poco, si bien ya lo había dicho Misaki, últimamente el pequeño se había estado distrayendo muchísimo y casi no se paseaba por Card Capital, y las pocas veces que se aparecía sólo se quedaba viendo a la nada, de no ser porque los clientes le hablaban, el chico bien podría parecer decoración de la tienda.

 

Kai notó que todos estaban pensativos dio vuelta y salió de la tienda, no sin antes escuchar una última pregunta.

 

— ¿Qué crees que tenga el pequeñín? — Miwa sabía que no le daría respuesta alguna, pero aun si no podía quedarse callado, Kai por su parte salió de la tienda sin más.

 

**~En Algún Otro Lugar, Que No Es Card Capital~**

 

— _Si continuo distrayéndome terminaré en serios problemas, ahora sólo me he hecho acreedor a un proyecto extra para fin de mes, pero la siguiente vez no me tendrán nada de compasión._

Suspiró pesadamente mientras llegaba al pequeño estanque en el cual siempre se sentaba cada que algo le afligía, o simplemente deseaba estar solo.

 

Colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, viendo su reflejo en la calmada agua que apenas y se movía.

 

Suspiró nuevamente.

 

—Las cosas cambiaron hasta ese día. — En su rostro se mostró una gentil sonrisa.

 

— _Fue cuando le conocí…_

**~Flashback~**

_Aquel día iba camino a casa, como siempre después de una paliza sin precedentes, aquella vez mi autoestima estaba aún más por debajo del suelo, me atrevo a decir que estaba en el inframundo._

_—_ ¡Hombre! _– Escuché una voz que nunca antes había oído y eso me alarmó, no había nadie más en ese momento, motivo por el cual supuse rápidamente que me estaba hablando a mí. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue apresurar el paso, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para correr._

_—_ Espera, que te estoy hablando. _– Volví a escuchar aquella voz, y sentí que me tomó del hombro, no ejerció mucha presión, sin embargo debido a mis lesiones no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Lo cual ocasionó que me soltase de inmediato._

_—_ Lo-lo lamento, no creí que te lastimaría _. — Se puso frente a mí, su expresión mostraba un poco de preocupación, pero después cambio a una amable sonrisa._

_Las únicas personas que me sonreían amablemente eran mi madre y mi hermana._

_—_ Siempre que te veo estas hecho un asco, deberías empezar a ponerlos en su lugar. _—  Puso una de sus manos enfrente de su cara, agitando su puño, yo por mi parte sólo me mantenía cabizbajo, agradecía tener mi flequillo lo suficientemente largo como para que me cubriera los ojos, sin embargo podía verlo aunque fuese un poco._

_—_ Yo… yo no puedo. _—– Fue lo único que dije antes de tratar de continuar mi camino. Pero nuevamente ese chico me detuvo._

_—_ Anda, toma esto. _— Frente a mi extendió su brazo y en su mano posaba una carta._

_No podía ver bien qué tipo de carta era así que me vi obligado a alzar la cara, y entonces lo vi._

_Las facciones de ese chico eran finas, su expresión era muy amable y sus ojos radiaban una confianza envidiable. Decidí prestar más atención a su apariencia que al aura que desprendían sus ojos verdes, pero me era imposible desviar la mirada._

_Dirigí mi vista como pude hacia la carta que aquel chico que mostraba._

_—_ ¿Blaster… Blade? _– Dije en un leve susurro._

_—_ Imagínate como el avatar de la carta, fuerte, valiente…

 

 _Le interrumpí. —_ No puedo. _— Por más que hubiese deseado ocultarlo, mi  voz sonó quebrada, estaba al borde del llanto. —_ Disculpe me tengo que ir. _— Traté de irme pero nuevamente me retuvo, esta vez me tomó de la muñeca izquierda._

_—_ Espera, pequeñín. _— Su voz sonó suave, amable y podría jurar que incluso era una súplica para que me quedase. Di la vuelta para volver a encararlo._ —Tómala. — _Puso en mis manos aquella carta._ —Tal vez ahora no puedas verte reflejado en este avatar, pero en un futuro lo harás, confía en ti, lo que otros digan o piensen no es algo que deba marcarte. _— Su expresión volvía a radiar la misma confianza de antes, como si apostase todo a que yo lo lograría._

_Dirigí mi vista al avatar, pude sentir como un calorcito recorría mi cuerpo, y extrañamente, me hacía sentir bien._

_—_ Por cierto. — _Volvió a hablar aquel chico._ —Mi nombre es Toshiki Kai, y ¿el tuyo? — _Levanté nuevamente mi rostro, y dirigí mi mirada es esos ojos que seguían viéndome de forma confiada y optimista, el calor que antes había sentido en todo el cuerpo, ahora lo sentía en mis mejillas. Me sentía un poco torpe, pero a la vez feliz._

_—_ Mi nombre… es… A… i… chi… S… Sendo. — _Realmente no tenía la intención de contestarle, pero mis labios se movieron por si solos._

_—_ ¿Perdón?, hasta el chillido de un ratón se escucha más fuerte _._

_Aquel comentario me hizo enojar un poco, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y… —_ ¡Me llamo Aichi Sendo! _– Tan pronto como acabé de hablar, abrí mis ojos sorprendido de haberme atrevido a gritarle a alguien._

_Aquel niño sólo me observo sorprendido tanto o más que yo por mi reacción, para después sonreír. —_ Vez, si te lo propones puedes hacerte oír y dejar de ser visto como alguien débil. _— Dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse._

_Sentí un deseo inmenso de que aquel chico no se fuese._

_—_ E… esto. _— Fue todo lo que pude balbucear._

_Él sólo se viró un poco._ —Espero verte pronto… Aichi. — _Continúo su camino y yo sólo pude acercar la carta a mi pecho._

 

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

 

—Realmente… esa sensación, me invade. — Susurró mientras su rostro comenzaba a adornarse con un lindo rubor.

 

—Dos preguntas, ¿cuál sensación?, ¿cada cuándo te invade?

 

—Cada que me llama por mi nombre, siento… siento que desea que me quede a su lado. — El sonrojo se volvió más fuerte.

 

—Así que…por eso haz estado tan distraído últimamente. — La afirmativa era más interna que externa.

 

—Bueno… realmente, no es sólo eso lo que me tiene un poco deprimido.

 

— ¿Deprimido?

 

—El hecho de saber que es probable que este con él, no. — Negó suavemente con la cabeza. —No me preocupa ni me deprime que este con él, de hecho… estoy celoso. — Lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres, Aichi?

 

Giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba la persona con la que estaba entablando esa conversación. Sin embargo aún no le veía. — Al hecho de que…

 

Tan pronto como encaró a quien le hablaba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y dio un ligero salto. — ¡K-Kai!

 

Realmente no contaba con encontrarse con el castaño, este por su parte tenía la mirada completamente clavada en el peli azul.

 

—Sólo lo repetiré una vez más, ¿a qué te refieres? — Su pregunta parecía más una orden.

 

El peliazul por su parte sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, era consciente de que no había dicho nada más en voz alta pero aun así, estuvo a pocas palabras de tirar el banco que le sostenía y así terminar el trabajo de ahorcarse —psicológicamente hablando—.

 

—No, no era nada, son tonterías mías. — Comenzó a rascarse la mejilla de manera nerviosa, mientras miraba hacia el agua del estanque.

 

¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño, si su reflejo era igual de claro que el de él?

 

Ahora, empezaba a sentir deseos de correr a casa y meterse bajo la cama de la simple vergüenza.

 

—Aichi, ven conmigo. — Comenzó a alejarse del peliazul.

 

Este trató de detener al castaño, sin lograrlo de ninguna manera, y antes de que este se perdiera entre la gente decidió seguirle. Se vio obligado a correr debido a que demoró demasiado para comenzar a seguir al castaño.

 

Después de un largo camino llegaron a un edifico de departamentos.

 

— _¿Acaso?_ — El Aichi comenzó a suponer que en uno de esos de departamentos era donde vivía Kai.

 

—No te quedes viendo y entra.

 

El peliazul le siguió hasta uno de los departamentos. El castaño abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a su acompañante.

 

—Asumo que no tienes intenciones de hablar. — El castaño conocía suficiente al otro como para saber que el chico solía ahogarse en un vasito de agua y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

 

—C-como ya te dije, son tonterías mías. — Sonrió de manera nerviosa.

 

Aunque… si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que estaba ahí, Kai ya le había contado todo, su historia con Ren, la perdida de sus padres, motivo número uno del porque él y Misaki se entendían bastante.

 

Pero más allá de eso, no podía seguir ocultándoselo, ya se había estado haciendo menso durante mucho tiempo, pero…

 

—Pero… ya no más… — Habló serio el peliazul.

_**¿Qué tal estuvo?** _

_**Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que también pueden leer este fic en wattpad, amor yaoi, fanfiction, fanficker’s y Ao3, uso el mismo nombre de usuario.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal estuvo?  
> Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que también pueden leer este fic en wattpad, amor yaoi, fanfiction, fanficker’s y Ao3, uso el mismo nombre de usuario.


End file.
